Pain
by DCT Won't Forget You Now
Summary: Taylor is an archer. Brought into a world of supernatural. Her parents and family are hunters of werewolfs. Her mothers side hunts vampires. What happens when Taylor is hunting both, a silver arrow head for safety. What happens when she meets the vampire who is the oldest? And the strongest alpha of werewolfs? Will she make it?
1. Pre chapter

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that''s alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that''s alright because I love the way you lie

It''s all pain, but that''s life...pain. Anymore I''m not sure if I can feel anything but pain. Bit isn''t that better than being numb? Or is it worst, when all you feel is pain. Physical? Mental? Sometimes I wonder if it''s a dream? But your not suppose to be able to read in a dream. And have six fingers? But neither of those are true? But what if it''s all an allusion? I''m in a coma and it''s all fake? But people say you can''t feel true pain in dreams? But I feel pain every second I''m here. Why do you lie? Why do people hurt themselves? Maybe it''s to see if they can still feel. Or maybe it''s to try and wake from the nightmare? Sometimes I wonder if death is safer? Peaceful. No pain. No hurt. No betrayal. No feelings. Just peace. Nothing but peace and quiet.

Why keep the pain coming? Think of who you hurt first. The pain and chaos you could cause. Think then choose.

But sometimes physical pain feels good. Not like adrenaline or a rush it just reminds you your real

Sometimes mental pain is good. Makes you remember not to hurt anyone the way you hurt now

Sometimes it''s overwhelming but remember the pain fades. The universe will always even things out.

Whether it''s pain or happiness it will always get better or worse.

Taylor is an archer. Brought into a world of supernatural. Her parents and family are hunters of werewolfs. Her mothers side hunts vampires. What happens when Taylor is hunting both, a silver arrow head for safety. What happens when she meets the vampire who is the oldest? And the strongest alpha of werewolfs? Will she make it?

Ashes to ashes

Dust to dust

Pain with pain

Hurt with hurt

Betrayal hurts but loss hurts more.

Ever wonder what death feels like? What it''s like in your last moments? How would you want to go? In your sleep? Painless? Me? I wanna take a slow death. I wanna feel the pain. Want people to know what my last words are. I wanna dye in my lovers arms. Watching as there face fills with pain. Looking into there eyes and say I love them. Kiss them with blood on my lips. Have the kiss of death. That''s what I want. I want an arrow threw my chest. Fighting for what I love. Maybe you who read this think I''m crazy, going sciatic, but what if it''s true? What if I''m normal? I can''t say why I want to dye slow. But I love pain it''s my friend. It''s always there when your down, It kicks you. When your at the bottom, It shows you how to fall further. Pains gentle and graceful in ways. But it seems I''m still falling under it''s spell.

Can you say your under it''s spell? Where pain seems to be your friend cause that''s all you ever feel? One thing I can say is I know pain as a friend. I''m not afraid of it I welcome it. Welcoming pain shows your not afraid anymore. Pain is fear leaving the body. When I get cut it doesn''t hurt like it usually does. Pain helps sometimes. People say fear pain stay away from it. That''s not true. Embrace it. Hold on tight. Don''t let go.

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn''t dive in

Wouldn''t bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

''Til I woke up on

On the concrete


	2. Live Threw It

She was hunting, not for deer. Bigger, faster, stronger. A animal but a man. Confusing in its own way. Her heart was slow and steady she didn't want to alert her prey. Her arrow was in its place on her compound bow. Release set, all she had to do was pull. Hearing a twig snap she spun around, pulling her bow back. Ready to shoot. Aww there it was her prey. The huntress flicked off the release, letting out her breath as she did. Once she released, she was setting up another arrow. As the arrow hit it's target. He howled in pain, head thrown back and canines showing. Taylor readied another arrow, ready to release, when she felt that she was being watched. Slowly turning but not turning her back on her current target. She saw her nightmare. The pack was there, all 12 of them. Letting out a shaky breath, she slowly paced back looking at all of the wolfs eyes looking for the alpha. All she saw was blue and yellow. The blues would be killed for killing. Slowly lowering her bow till the tip was on the ground.

She searched the pack but finding no alpha.

Where was he? Just as she asked herself she felt it. Pulling back her bow and raising it up. Scanning the area. Finally those red eyes appeared. While being distracted, the beta she was after slipped away with a few of the pack. She could hear the growls of the pack. Making her breath catch slightly. But as she lowered her bow, arm sore slightly. She saw the alpha in human form. He shifted, looking at her, more along glaring. She saw who he was. Big mistake. Just as she was about to pull her bow, all the wolfs hit the floor. Whining, most scampering off quickly.

She smiled Chris was here. He didn't look ecstatic but slight happiness? Taylor sighed "Chris?" she said looking up at him. She had a small frame 5foot2inchs. But her strength was more than most. Turning to see Kate, she sighed again she was dead. As she walked past Kate she got smacked over the head. Growling at Kate she walked to the truck with her bow in hand.

The next day was uneventful, bored out of her mind basically. It was at night it got fun.

**Flash Back**

_She was sitting on her deck relaxing like every morning that summer. Taylor got a phone call, from her mother. Agreeing to meet her at the gym where her father was at. She quickly changed and drove. It wasn't but fifteen minutes. Taylor had no idea what she was walking into. As she opened the thick black door. She heard the click of a safety flicking off. Once out from behind the door, she saw it there where men with guns. Pointed at everyone. In a flash two men where behind both of her parents. Sinking teeth into there necks. Making her fall to her knees. What where they? Chocking on her own breath as she watched her parents lifeless bodies fall on the ground. Followed by the sound of bullets leaving the chamber. She screamed_

_When she woke she was in a hospital there where people there a lot of them. Her mothers side was her cousin Faith And from her dad's side was Cris Argent what were they doing here? She noticed the two fighting. But closed her eyes so they wouldn't notice she wanted to know why they where fighting. First it was Faith "she knows she saw them!" She growled. "She's in a coma it will pass as a dream! If you take her she will never know anything but slaying!" He said. "And if you take her she will hunt wolves!" Faith snapped at Chris. What were they talking about? Slaying? Wolves? Hunting? _

_"I can keep her safe" Chris said. Faith growled "Yes but I have super strength and what if she develops it!" She asked. "Then she will be better then I thought." He said. Taylor had enough and rolled 'waking' up. "Hey" she whimpered in slight pain. Snapping the two out of it. "Hey sweetheart" Faith said sitting next to her. "Chris is your new guardian, but I'll be here" she said._

_Two months later, Taylor was somehow a lot stronger than before. She could easily break a 4 inch door. Or crush steel pipes in her hand. It was wierd until Faith came back and explained. "We are vampire slayers" she said looking down at the ground. "What?!" She loudly said confused. "Your strength slight speed. It's all connected, now that that's over you will train with Chris Argent and hunt werewolf's with him." She said. Taylor looked confused as Faith left "bye" she whispered and was gone. _

**End Flash Back**

She got home or at least her new one it had only been 2 weeks she since Faith was here. And in a week school would start. That was gonna suck. Taylor was going threw training, lots of training. Sometimes with Allison but she was mostly with her boy toy. Whoops did that sound cold? Good.

Once at the house she got her 60 pound pull, Compound bow. Checking all the arrow heads for sharpness. She went out to the forest close to there home. Heck it was around the whole town. She wanted that pack. If she was going down with them. As she walked she followed her normal path. Yet there wasn't a mark she was ever there. As she stood at the base of a tree she jumped up to the bottom ring of the ladder. Pulling herself up she climbed into the tree stand waiting. This is her...hobby? Maybe or just it was her release? As she clipped the release in its place on the string of the bow. She readied an arrow sliding everything into place. All it needed was Pull. Aim. Release.


	3. Broken

**Broken**

**_Authors Note:_**

**I have major writers block. I get like a few sentences and wham wall! It sucks. Anyways if it's horrible that's why. And it's super short sorry guys :(. Supper sorry the posting didn't work right :(**

**_Disclaimer: _Don't own anything other than Taylor and maybe another character if I feel like adding one. I make 0 money off of this and is for my own pleasure**

Sleep is hard for Taylor as she has nightmares. Always tossing and turning in fear of falling asleep. She watches the moon waiting for day break. Her heart pounds in her ears as she makes a move to get up. Needing a distraction she slowly creeps across the room. Already in jeans and a camo hoodie. What? She has a thing for camouflage! Slowly moving down the stairs, she slipped into the garage. Taylor grabbed her bow, slipping the release on her right hand and Velcroing her wrist tightly. She pulled on the guard on her left forearm. Popping arrows in the rest, she adjusted everything. Turning on her heel. She looked up and almost drew her bow back. There in the door way was Chris. "Can't sleep?" He asked her. She nodded "never can" she whispered lowly fiddling with the bow. He smiled "let me show you something" he said. He turned around walking away. Taylor eagerly trotted behind him. Being so small she had a hard time keeping up with him most times.

Chris lead her to his office. "I think it's time I show you something" he said. Taylor slightly confused watched his movements. He reached into his desk pulling out a lock box. "This was your fathers" he said. Taylor watched as he slipped the key and turned it. A slight click could be heard as It unlocked. He spun the box towards her and opened the lid. She stepped forwards looking into the box curiously. Surprised by the contents she picked up the first item. A silver crest...the argent crest. Secretly having it tattooed on the back of her neck she looked at the locket scanning it. Setting it aside she looked deeper. Picking out a collapsible steel baton. Slipping it in her boot, Taylor looked at the last item a hand gun .45 hand held. Semi auto, flat black, camo grips. She smiled picking it and the holster up. Slipping it on her belt she looked at Chris. "Bet ya I can sleep now" she said with a smile

**_Authors Note:2 _**

**Like I said short but I can't think of anything! Ugh reviews suggestions please. I don't have a plot really it's there but not so I need a few ideas please **


End file.
